


Run Away (With My Heart)

by raimykeller



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sterek Week 2017, sterekmeetcute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: In which Stiles meets Derek in the parking lot of their local grocery store.





	Run Away (With My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Sterek Week 2017 ](http://sterekweek2017.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Theme: Meet Cute

The day Stiles came home from college and moved back into his dad’s house was the day he realized just how bad the state of their pantry was. The shelves consisted almost entirely of those low-sodium soups (kudos to his dad for actually listening to his health food lectures). So, Stiles made a list and headed to the grocery store.

Since he was going to live at home for the foreseeable future (thanks, economy), Stiles would need to stock up on kitchen staples, veggies, even common spices and things like flour and sugar. Honestly, what had his dad been eating these past four years?

It took him two hours and way more money that he wanted to think about, but he was finally pushing his overloaded cart towards his Jeep. The damn buggy wasn’t working with him; it was hard enough to push when it was completely full, but one of the wheels twisted around and was not moving in a straight line. 

When he finally made it to his car, of course, he couldn’t find his keys. They were in one of his pockets, they had to be, so he let go of the cart while he searched. When he finally pulled them from his left back pocket (why were they there?) and unlocked the door, he realized his cart was not where he left it.

The thing had begun to roll backwards across the lot. It had actually gotten pretty far, how did he not notice? Stiles let out an undignified squawk, which he would be embarrassed about if he weren’t too busy trying to chase down the buggy, which was unfortunately headed for a very nice, very expensive looking black Camaro. 

He was cursing loudly at the idiot contractor that paved a parking lot on a slight incline and panting at the unfortunate physical activity of running when the door to the Camaro swung open and a Tall, Dark, & HandsomeTM in a Leather Jacket stepped out and grabbed the cart before it hit the gorgeous car and caused any damage that Stiles definitely would not have been able to pay for.

Stiles reached the car and bent over, a hand on a knee, the other clutching at his side, to catch his breath. The TD&H was even more gorgeous up close, with epic stubble and mesmerizing green-grey eyes.

“This yours,” the man drawled.

“Ah,” Stiles panted, “Yeah, yes. Sorry. And, uh, thanks. For grabbing it before it hit your very nice car. Would not have wanted to mess up that paint job.” _Smooth, Stilinski_ , he thought to himself.

The man didn’t move to push the cart towards Stiles, so Stiles stepped forward and grabbed the handle. 

“Are you feeding an army?”

“What?” Stiles jumped at the man’s voice. “Oh. No, just me and my dad.”

The man squinted, a little confused, probably judging him. Stiles laughed and shook his head, “I’ve been away at college, but I’m back now, and I don’t think my dad bought groceries once in the entire four years I’ve been away.” 

TD&H raised his incredibly thick eyebrows but still said nothing.

“Okay then, I’m just going to,” Stiles jerked his head in the direction of his Jeep. “Thanks, again.”

Stiles walked away, keenly aware of the man’s eyes still trained on him, but he forced himself not to look back (maybe just once). When the groceries were finally stashed in the car, he noticed that the man was no longer standing by his car, he must have gone inside. Stiles jumped into the front seat and let out a long sigh, letting his head fall forward against the steering wheel.

That is, until a knock on his window startled him (and eliciting a very many screech).

There was TD&H, with an amused look on his face, holding up a can of peas. Stiles cursed under his breath and rolled the window down. 

“I think these escaped. I’m Derek, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Stiles reached for the can, but Derek pulled it away before he could take it. “Um?” 

“Your name?” Derek asked.

“Oh, Stiles.”

Derek looked like he didn’t believe him at first, squinting his eyes in the same adorable way as before. 

“Okay. Here, you can have your peas, but only if you give me something.”

Now Stiles was really confused. “What?” he asked, a little worried now.

“Your number,” the man grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself. 

Stiles barked out a laugh, “Seriously? You want _my_ number?”

“Yes?” it was Derek’s turn to look worried. “I mean, only if you want to. I thought, I mean, if you’re not - you don’t have to -” Derek stuttered, taking a step back. “I’m just going to-” Derek started to make a run for it, but Stiles got with the program.

“Wait!”

Derek turned back to him, hope written on his face. 

“My peas.”

“Oh,” Derek handed them through the window, shoulders dropping in dejection.

But Stiles was already holding out a piece of paper he ripped from his shopping list. “And here’s my number,” he smiled shyly. 

Derek’s face lit up as he took the page. “I’ll call you?” he asked, blushing adorably.

“Okay,” Stiles said breathlessly. 

Derek grinned and stepped back so Stiles could reverse out of the parking spot. He was still smiling like a loon when his dad got home that evening. 

“Why are you so happy?” his dad asked.

Stiles shrugged. “Groceries.”


End file.
